Always Look on the Bright Side of Life
by love1398
Summary: Severus has been depressed since after the fall of Voldemort and Dumbledore is looking to cheer him up. So he made a little contest between all the houses. Rated T for a few questionable words.
1. Chapter 1

Always Look on the Bright Side of Life

A/N: Hello readers! This is a short summary for the story. The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy think that Professor Severus Snape needs to lighten up and look towards a happier future. They attempt to make him look towards the "bright side of life." Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all. Spoilers for the Deathly Hallows as in Snape, Sirius, Remus, Fred and Dumbledore aren't dead!

The war was finally over. Losses had been taken to account on both sides, Hogwarts was fixed, and a new year started for all the students. Not to mention, a new improved version of _Hogwarts A History_ was printed. Everything was almost normal. Except for one little thing. Severus Snape had changed his outlook on life. Although he still docked house points, and made rude comments, everyone noticed him becoming a shell of his older to say, even Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were worried. It was a sad thing to watch the once greatly feared potions master roaming the halls like a lost puppy. Finally, Albus Dumbledore saw fit to take matters into his own hands. He decided that he would confront him privately. His opportunity struck when he caught Severus moping on hallway patrol.

"Severus," he called, "Are you feeling well? I've noticed that you've been moping around lately." Immediately his eyes flashed and Severus retaliated.

"I don't want, nor do I need your pity, Dumbledore." He sneered

"Severus my boy, I'm afraid that you do. Even the students who despise you are worried. Moping around is not a healthy practice, I'm afraid."

"I'm NOT moping around. I'm simply becoming more reserved towards people. I do not need any of your concerns, thank you very much." Severus said, his eyes flashing angrily

"Very well Severus, I will not bother you any longer. Good night." Replied Albus somewhat sadly as he watched Severus exit, robes billowing behind him. It was almost a hidden art, he mused, to have you robes swish in such a fashion. Behind Dumbledore a tabby cat came into view, changing into Minerva Magonagall afterwards.

"I see that look in your eye, Alus." She said, amused, "You're planning something."

"Indeed Minerva, it's about time our Serverus learned how to look on the bright side of life." He replied.

"Well I agree with you, for once. Good luck and good night." She said

"Good night." Albus replied, walking off whistling a famous muggle tune with a bounce in his step.

The next morning Severus came in the Great Hall for breakfast looking as bleak as ever. He grabbed a muffin and went out muttering something about 'stupid first period' attracting many curious looks and whispers of "Is he alright?" With that note, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Students," he said, "As you have noticed Professor Snape has been looking, how do you put it 'down in the dumps' lately and I thought that we all might want to cheer him up a little bit."

A series of groans followed in suite. Over at the Gryffindor table our favorite golden trio was whispering amongst themselves. "I've noticed that, but how the bloody hell are we going to possibly cheer Snape up? I've never seen the man smile." Said a confused Ron. Seconds later, Dumbledore told them all the answer.

"I'm going to make this a little contest. The house that can make Severus smile first wins 20 galleons for each and every person who participated. You're going to have to find your own ways of cheering him up. Each house will have a go at dinner time in 2 days. Sometimes laughter comes from the least expected places, remember that. Oh, and don't tell Severus what we are doing here. Have fun!"

As soon as Dumbledore stopped talking, the Great Hall was abuzz with conversation. How would they get someone who was famous for NOT smiling to break into laughter? Well he certainly wasn't going to like being pranked, the school unanimously decided. Over at the Gryffindor table one bossy know-it-all was trying to figure out what Dumbledore's clue meant.

"Laughter comes from the least expected of places…hmm…what could that possibly mean?" she asked everyone who would listen.

"Maybe we should go back to the common room and list all the things we find funny and pick the most unusual." Suggested Harry

"Brilliant Harry," said Ron, "And I could always owl Fred and George to see what they would have in mind."

"So it's settled then." Said Hermione, "Hey, I wonder what the other houses are planning?"

Over at the Ravenclaw table all eyes were on Luna. "What?" she asked

"Well…Luna you are the most unusual one of us…no offense, so we were wondering what you thought about the matter." Said a Ravenclaw

"I think this has something to do with all the houses in unison. I think we should partner together. Then, we have four times the advantage." Luna replied

"That's actually not a bad idea." The Ravenclaw said, "Someone should go to the other houses and see what they think."

"Yeah." The Ravenclaw table said in unison.

"I'll do it tomorrow during our free period." Said Luna. The Ravenclaws then left the Great Hall, looking forward to tomorrow. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were equally confused upon the matter, but followed suit shortly afterwards.

End…until next time

A/N: So what do you think? Reviews are welcome and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Always Look on the Bright Side of Life Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added the story to their alerts or favorites! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

The next morning at breakfast every person could not look at Professor Snape without bursting into giggles. Snape looked back at the students in confused manner. He decided he must have something between his teeth but when he checked, there was nothing there. He turned to Professor Magonagall and asked why all the students were laughing. She said it was an inside joke and tried to hide the grin she had on. Needless to say, Severus's day did not start off well. He was grumpier than ever during first period and took away a total of fifty house points and gave four detentions. He felt relieved when break came around, as did the students. Snape cast one more scathing look at them all, then went into the staffroom for a cup of brandy to calm his nerves.

For the students, break time meant planning time, and plan was what they did. The Gryffindors sat in one corner of the courtyard and the Ravenclaws slowly approached them.

"I think we should look up some funny jokes." Said one Gryffindor

"Too boring, I have some funny pictures I've taken over the summer, we could look at them." Suggested Colin Creevey

"I don't think that Snape will find them funny, Colin. Maybe we could enchanted some snakes and frogs to dance or something." Said Ron

"Don't be stupid, Ronald." Replied Hermione

"What, you got any better ideas then?" he said hotly

"We have to figure out the clue Dumbledore-"

"No one cares about a bloody clue Hermione!"

"Guys, stop fighting!"

After awhile the Gryffindors were getting into a heated conversation when the Ravenclaws led by Luna approached. "Good morning Hermione," said Luna

"Morning Luna," said Hermione, "What do you guys want?"

"We have an idea for the competition. If we got all the houses to team up, then we would have a better chance of make Snape smile. Also, Dumbledore would have to give all of us 20 galleons each if we succeed. What do you say?" Luna replied

"I suppose it could work if we round up all the houses." Hermione said unsurely, "But do you think the Slytherins would join us?"

"Maybe not, but three houses combined against theirs will crush them. I've been waiting to get that stupid smirk off of Malfoy's face." Ron supplied

"Think about it, we're getting nowhere guys," said Harry, "Didn't Dumbledore want house unity anyways?"

More and more people liked the idea and joined in. Eventually Luna got the support of all the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. They promoted the idea to Slytherin, but the response came out like this.

"We don't need your help. Snape is the head of our house, and we know him better than anyone. We will crush you, although it looks like you could use those 20 galleons, Weaselbee." You'd think even after Harry and Ron saved Draco's sorry arse, he would be nicer, but no.

"Fair enough Malfoy. We gave you a chance." Harry replied

"Ok guys, I think that we should meet up today after lunch in the Room of Requirements to discuss everything and figure out what we are going to do. See you!" called Hermione to the receding house members. Lunch went by quite smoothly with only a giggle or two at Snape when he billowed by. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were satisfied with their plans and could eat lunch at ease. The Slytherins, on the other hand, were another matter altogether.

"What should we do Draco?" asked Pansy Parkinson

"Yeah we might be superior to the Gryffindorks, but not all the houses combined." Said Blaise Zambini

"Think guys, I know that some of you are incapable of it (ahem Crabbe and Goyle) but who does Snape hate the most?"

"That's an easy one. Potter and his gang." Offered a Slytherin

"Right, so what if we made dolls of them, and whenever Snape moved a limb or something, the real life versions moved as well? Not only would it be a laugh for us, Snape would love it!" Draco said

"Brilliant idea, but that would take a lot of spellwork." Said Pansy

"Are you a Slytherin or not? We will meet in the common rooms after lunch to discuss this and get to work, clear?" Draco said to all the Slytherins, who nodded.

After lunch the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs gathered inside the Room of Requirement. After the chattering ceased, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Luna rose up to speak. "We want to hear your opinions about what we should do." Harry said, and when he spoke the whole room went dead silent. After all, he was the boy-who-lived.

"Keep in mind what Dumbledore said about funny things in unusual places." Said Hermione. Ideas kept being bounced back and forth, but no one agreed on one thing. Then the hand of none other than Neville Longbottom ventured forth.

"I was thinking about what Dumbledore said," he called out, not noticing the smirk on Hermione's face, "I've heard that sometimes Muggles make funny songs. Maybe we could use one of those." A frown appeared on many a student's face and Neville started to blush.

"I like that idea," said Ginny Weasley who was also glaring at anyone that made fun of Neville, "It's unusual, and I remember this one song that Hermione taught me over break."

"Alright then, does anyone have any objections?" asked Harry. No one objected, even though there were skeptical frowns on some faces. No one dared mess with Ginny Weasley, he thought with a proud smile on his face.

"Alright then Hermione, could you teach us your song?" asked Luna

"Sure but I need lyrics and a microphone and music stands and-" Hermione stopped when she realized that she was in the _Room of Requirement._ With renewed vigor she said, "Alright, we can do this. All we have to do is practice and memorize the lines, which are not that hard. Harry, Ron, and Neville will be our soloists since he has a good voice. Let's get to it!"

They practiced and practiced and practiced until their throats were ready and there vocal chords sore. They all felt ready to practice tomorrow and show Snape what they could do at dinner. Meanwhile, on the Slytherin side of Hogwarts….

"Well we got the dolls done. Now all we have to do is figure out how to connect them to Potter and his gang for a short amount of time. Any luck there, Zambini?"

"Well Draco, there is a certain spell but the person who we are going to connect it to must drink a potion. We need to brew a potion that requires some ingredients from Snape's private stores." The Slytherins paled at this. No one wanted to be caught stealing from Snape.

"I'll do it then," mused Draco, "I'm his favorite anyways."

"Well then I'll get the potion started. We also need to figure out a way to get Potter and his gang to drink it." Blaise replied

"I can take care of that," said Pansy, "I'll get the house elves to slip the potions in their drink."

"Good luck then." Said Draco as he left the common room, on his way to do what no one had ever done in six years.

End….until next time…

A/N: I'm not going to tell you the song, and if you know it, don't give it away….Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

Always Look on the Bright Side of Life Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! I think that this will be the last chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting/story alerting! Have you guessed the song yet? It's not that hard. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the song belongs to Eric Idle and Monty Python. If you can't figure out what the song is by now then you'll be lost. I'm sorry.

Draco quietly crept down the corridors leading towards Snape's rooms. His heart was pounding and he felt quite sick, even if he didn't show it. What if Snape caught him? What was the worst thing he could possibly do to him? Draco shuddered at the thought and then realized that he was at the potion master's office. Mind reeling at all the possible lies he could tell

Snape, Draco knocked on the door. To his surprise, Snape had left the door open and unlocked! The old codger must be losing it at his age, Draco thought amusedly. He quietly slipped inside, closing the door behind him.

On the other side of the hallway, Snape was going back to his rooms from the kitchens. He had asked the elves for a cheese and crackers platter, but they made it into a full-course meal. 'Those weird-looking over achievers' he thought with a sigh. Then he noticed the door to his private store of ingredients was open.

"If it's any of those Gryffindorks I will take two-hundred house points away. That might put me in a better mood. I might even smile-no wait they think that I am devoid of the capability." He thought with a smirk. He quietly crept towards the door and slowly started to open it when-BAM! The door came swinging forward on his nose to reveal…Malfoy? What the bloody hell?

The blonde looked up with an expression of utmost fear on his handsome face. "Sir I can explain-"

"Good because I'll need a bloody fantastic explanation for me to consider not docking points. I'm ashamed Malfoy, had it been a Gryffindor I would understand, but why you?"

"I…I….I was going to surprise you with my potion making skills. I thought I pepper-me-up potion would suffice, but the ingredients I need are in you stores. I thought you wouldn't mind one or two missing…"

"Just get out!" said Snape, who was in an even fouler mood than before. Draco scrambled past Severus, his arms full of ingredients (which I must mention, was not one or two). "Stupid kids these days, don't even know why I put up with them."

The next day started with Severus in a foul mood, which was not uncommon. He seemed to snap at students at almost every turn of the day, and barely made it to dinner time. He thought his day couldn't possibly get any worse. Until Dumbledore got that meddling twinkle in his eye (which Snape hated with a passion) and stood up.

"Students and faculty, as you may know this evening is a very special one indeed. Our dear friend Professor Snape has been looking down in the dumps lately, and as all the students know I proposed a little contest to see if we can make him a bit better a little over two days ago. Well the moment has arrived! I will give the first group, the Slytherins, their go. Then, as the rest of you have teamed together, your turn awaits. Good Luck!" said Dumbledore with a flourish. Typical, the old meddler had to ruin his plans for the evening. On the other hand, this might be entertaining to see what those idiots have come up with. As if he would smile! He hadn't smiled since Lily died!

"Well, get on with it then." He grumbled as Draco Malfoy stepped forward.

"Sir, I would like to give you these. Would Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley please get on stage."

"You gave me dolls, Malfoy."

"Move their limbs, sir and look at the people on the stage." By gods! If Snape moved an arm, the said person moved their actual arm. Snape started to make the dolls do humiliating things. First, he smashed Ron and Hermione together and then he made Harry dance the Macarena. He did this for the next thirty minutes exciting laughs from many Slytherins. He also cackled a little bit, to the horror of many students. Severus did not smile however, by the time the spell had gone out he was frowning again. Malfoy collected the dolls and the Golden trio was free to go.

"Alright, next up, the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs!" called Dumbledore, "Apparently, they are going to entertain us with a song." Snape rolled his eyes. "Well, this better be quick or I don't know if I can restrain myself from hexing anyone." He grumbled

A/N: Going into song mode….

Hermione: Our soloists are Neville Longbottom , Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley. Hope you are all entertained.

Neville: Some things in life are bad  
>They can really make you mad<br>Other things just make you swear and curse.  
>When you're chewing on life's gristle<br>Don't grumble, give a whistle  
>And this'll help things turn out for the best...<p>

All: And...always look on the bright side of life...  
>Always look on the light side of life...<p>

Harry: If life seems jolly rotten  
>There's something you've forgotten<br>And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing.  
>When you're feeling in the dumps<br>Don't be silly chumps  
>Just purse your lips and whistle - that's the thing.<p>

All: And...always look on the bright side of life...  
>Always look on the light side of life...<p>

Ron: For life is quite absurd  
>And death's the final word<br>You must always face the curtain with a bow.  
>Forget about your sin - give the audience a grin<br>Enjoy it - it's your last chance anyhow.

All: So always look on the bright side of death  
>Just before you draw your terminal breath<p>

Everyone took a deep breath and realized, hey, we forgot our lines! Crap! Whilst everyone was panicking, Snape snuck onto stage to help the brats, for it was a nice song. And then he surprised everyone, including himself by saying:

Snape: Life's a piece of shit  
>When you look at it<br>Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true.  
>You'll see it's all a show<br>Keep 'em laughing as you go  
>Just remember that the last laugh is on you.<p>

Once everyone had gotten over the initial shock, they all joined in for a chorus.

All: And always look on the bright side of life...  
>Always look on the right side of life...<p>

Dumbledore: Come on guys, cheer up!

All: Always look on the bright side of life...  
>Always look on the bright side of life...<p>

Dumbledore: Worse things happen at sea, you know

All: Always look on the bright side of life…

Dumbledore: I mean-what have you got to lose?  
>You know, you come from nothing - you're going back to nothing.<br>What have you lost? Nothing!

All: Always look on the bright side of life…

And the song was finished with an unexpectedly loud cheer. The best part of all? Snape was grinning and laughing along with the rest of the students. Everyone got their happy ending. Except the Slytherins, but, they never do so…yeah Goodnight Hogwarts!

THE END

A/N: I apologize for any spelling mistakes in the last two chapters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
